Intro to Finsel
Next Quest Intro Since Finsel has started a new phase, maybe you should have a new understanding of the situation. Objective Talk about the future of Finsel with the regent: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Prerequisites Win Support (Heart) (0/1000) *Chat with NPC at ball to win hearts from them. Use Blitz Ticket to win hearts faster. Synopsis Finsel has got a fresh start. The regent seems to have something to tell you. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, it’s time to wake up. Magda: ...? Maid: You’ll be late. The Regent has sent a letter saying he wants you to arrive early. Magda: Okay, okay, I’m... Your uniform. Maid: You are now a true noblewoman in Finsel, so I should wear better clothes. Do you like the lace? When I went out to get the mail this morning, some maids were passing by. They all stared at me. Magda: It’s quite nice. Now I have to think about what I should wear... Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you help Mother prepare breakfast? Maid: My Lady, the Ellensteins hired three more maids. I don’t have to go to the kitchen anymore. I will help you dress. Story Chat 2 Magda: Good morning, Mother. Eliza: Oh, you're dressed up today. Magda: The Regent wants a banquet, but I don't know who the guests are or what will be discussed. I should wear formal clothes just in case. Eliza: I see... Magda: Mother, what is it? Eliza: The Sakans directly contact you, and the Talking Box hasn't rang for a long time. Magda: It's because I'm the Viscount's... Regent's secretary, so... Eliza: I'm not angry, Magda. I'm happy. I knew your achievements would be greater than I imagined. Magda: Didn't you teach me everything I know? Eliza: I can't teach you anything else. I'm just an old woman isolated from politics. I can only help you choose your outfit or do your hair. I'm... of no use to you now. Magda: You're wrong. Between a mother and her daughter, there's no such thing as 'usefulness'. Life would be sad if family was measured by power and interest. I love you. Eliza: ... Magda: Mother? Eliza: You're not wearing any makeup and you have yet to eat breakfast! Miss Vivian! Maid: I understand. Eliza: Yesterday, I asked the maids to put Rayorca's newly invented heel cushions in all of your shoes. Magda: No wonder they feel more comfortable. Eliza: It seems you can't live without me. Magda: Of course! Eliza: You can leave once you've finished putting on your makeup. Magda: I'll see you soon, Mother! Eliza: ... I also love you. The Ellensteins are lucky to have you just as I'm lucky to be your mother. Juven: It's so very interesting. Magda: What is? Juven: Half of these letters hope I have a long life. The other half hopes I die. I want to see them fight each other. Doesn't that sound fun? Magda: You should be more serious when your safety is threatened... Juven: Who do you think will win? Magda: The ones who hate you? Juven: Hey, that's... Never mind. I also think they can win. Magda: If there's nothing else, I'll look through the City Assembly's proposals. Juven: Don't be so hasty. We haven't talked like this for a while. Magda: Since you became the Regent, there's been so much paperwork... Juven: Don't you still have the time to dance at a ball? Madga: Well, that is a noblewoman's life. You don't just want me to collect letters, right? Juven: Yes. After all, you are... My accomplice. Magda: You sound a little sad. Juven: My shoulders aren't enough to support the heavy burden that is Finsel. To what extent will you help me? And where will you go? Magda: ...I've always wanted to ask. What do you want Finsel to be? Juven: First of all, I don't mind if you call me Viscount. Now... Go to the window and look out. Magda: Huh? (The whole city is bathed in golden sunshine. Pigeons are flying, and there's a gentle breeze.) Some Orens are setting up stalls. I can almost smell the fried apple candy fro here... And spices. People of all races have brought their culture's food to the city. Juven: I understand why our ancestors built Finsel more than a hundred years ago. Isn't this a good place? Magda: Indeed. Juven: But it's just a city. Magda: You... Juven: I hope Finsel becomes a country. Magda: ! Juven: I thought you also were thinking the same thing. Magda: Well, I had a feeling... But it's surprising to hear you say it. Juven: Oh? Magda: You insist on being called 'Regent' because you want to see whether the people will accept it, no? The ruler of a city can be a governor, mayor, or the Saint. But a regent must rule a country. Juven: Huh... And? Grand Duke Bavlenka also hoped Finsel could become a country. As a neutral city-state, it's impossible to maintain in army, conduct diplomacy, expand territory. Magda: If the Grand Duke was troubled by these issues, you must feel the same. Juven: Yes, yes. You grew up fast. When we first met, you were only worried about your high heels and new hair accessories. Yet you're standing here, overlooking Finsel... Thinking about the future. Magda: Are you saying I have the power to decide people's fates? That sounds... scary. Juven: Ah, here it is. Magda: What? Juven: Anxiety. When you're strong enough, it happens. Because you're aware of the power in your hands. Welcome to the club, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (Power...) Juven: You haven't given me an answer. Magda: About what your idea? Juven: Do you think I'm a hopeless dreamer? Or will you support me? Magda: Um... : Attitude of other country : Magda: Wouldn't Rayorca and the Lionheart Kingdom be displeased if Finsel declared itself a country? : Juven: If Rayorca is a tiger and the Lionheart Kingdom a lion, Finsel would be a rabbit standing between them. Beasts don't want to be distracted by easy prey. : Magda: What if this rabbit has fangs? Or looks agressive and can injure a beast? : Juven: Then it will be different. Maybe the lion and tiger will work together to kill the rabbit. : Magda: So if the rabbit sharpens its fangs in secret, then- : Juven: Oh. : Magda: Was I wrong? : Juven: On the contrary. That's why I was a little surprised. : Magda: ...How sharp should the fangs be? : Juven: Enough to make them feel that defeating the rabbit wouldn't be worth the risks. A beast would have to expose its own weaknesses and the other might be ready to pounce. The balance would change. : Magda: So there's still... the possibility of war? : Juven: Yes. If our conversation is overheard, what we do too obvious... If the people hate us or the nobles reveal secrets... I'm still waiting for an answer. : Attitude of other noble : Magda: Every noble wants to be treated as royalty. Will they support you? : Juven: That's your job. Find something for them to do. Something meaningful, though no one cares for the nobility. Especially the fools of the Four Families. Let them argue about the family crests. My good-for-nothing father used this as a distraction which lasted for at least two weeks. : Magda: What happened afterward? : Juven: The Senate decided to make a rotating disc carved into equal parts so each of the Four Families could be first for six hours every day. : Magda: ... : Juven: It's considered one of the best ideas since Finsel's establishment. : Magda: I see. : Juven: You have to keep an eye on them, especially the ones they recruited during the Sulla War. : Magda: And I need to investigate their relationship with powerful figures? : Juven: As well as persuade Sir Barbalius and Miss Marvelia to stay in Finsel. Do you know why? : Magda: Because if they are removed, they'll be replaced with people we're unfamiliar with. The situation might become more dangerous. : Juven: A flawless answer. : Juven: What else do you want to know? : Attitude of Oren : Magda: A few days ago, an Oren claimed that he had the right to inherit his master's property... : Juven: We're talking about Finsel's issues and you're worried about an Oren? : Magda: Many of them are living in Finsel, and they aren't treated fairly in other countries. If we treat Orens respectfully, it will help. : Juven: Do you think so? : Magda: The Oren I mentioned hired a Rayorcan lawyer. : Juven: ... : Magda: And the lawyer will have a share of that property if the case is won. See, Orens can fit into our society so long as we give them a chance. Let's return to your question. Will they be useful? I think so. : Juven: But haven't we already given them seats? : Magda: Maybe we can give them more freedom? : Juven: While other countries treat Orens like garbage, Finsel opens its doors for them. Interesting. I'll think about it. What else do you want to know? : Attitude of Slums : Magda: The number of people living in the slums has increased. The Sulla War drove many out of their original homes. So they want Finsel to protect them. : Juven: You and that cute Miss Shana- : Magda: If she heard that, I would have to prepare your funeral. : Juven: ... : Magda: It would be difficult to arrange. Please take care of yourself. : Juven: Who taught you this? Never mind. I can make an accurate guess. So, the suspect from the slums is tricky. They are rarely seen in Finsel's hierarchy, yet their power is growing. I trust your judgement. But... : Magda: What do you want to say? : Juven: It's nothing. I'm worried about the slums, but we can't solve it today. Please continue. I'm still waiting for you answer. : Kangila, Demon, Elf : Magda: The Kangilas want the land outside the city, don't they? Will we give it to them? : Juven: What do you think? : Magda: A loyal secretary will strongly oppose the idea. There's no protection outside the city. If something happens, I'm afraid there will be trouble. But the Regent's accomplice would support this. It's a good excuse to orgainze a stronger patrol unit, protect the Kangilas' safety and... Outside the city, there might be other sources of danger. We'll be able to hide our soldiers and equipment under the idea of peace. That's how you work. : Juven: But it's your proposal, not mine. As for the Demons and the elves, they won't be a problem. The former are mostly from the Golden Mercenary Corps which we can bribe. The latter are not interested in human affairs. : Magda: We could even persuade them to help us. After all, we have many enemies. : Juven: It's wonderful to think that a lot of people want me dead. So, what's your answer? : About Army : Magda: The Guardsmen, the Amber Knights... Which one should be the army of a future country? : Juven: I don't know. Will I be able to say, 'Will you help someone who's not your family become the ruler of Finsel, my handsome Lord Olineaux'? : Magda: So you're leaving it to me again? : Juven: Hahaha... What do you think about the Guardsmen? : Magda: They protect Finsel's people. : Juevn: Excluding the Amber Knights would upset the nobles. Excluding the Guardsmen would upset the commoners. If we ask them to work togerher... No one will be happy. Can we just forget about them? Such things don't suit me. : Magda: Is that... it? : Juven: Huh? : Magda: What about the Golden Mercenary Corps? They're organized, well-equipped- : Juven: They are much more complex and powerful than you think. Did you know they created a state? : Magda: Yes, and many mercenaries are gathering there. : Juven: If the Sakans' intelligence network is correct... those mercenaries will be disappointed. : Magda: (Is he saying there's something else to it? : Juven: Well, what do you think? Have we reached a consensus? My response Magda: You want me to answer now? Juven: Do you want to help me or not? Magda: (His goal is to make Finsel a country. What should I say?) Civilian Woman: Go to hell! Magda: Move, Viscount! Juven: ... Civilian Man: You dare throw stones at the Regent?! Magda: (Huh?) The guards took them away. It should be fine now. Juven: Isn't it interesting? Magda: ...Interesting? Juven: But also difficult. Too difficult. Magda: You... Juven: I don't expect an answer now. Let's go back to the window. Magda: But you might be attacked. Juven: They want to see a coward. Even if I am one, I must pretend to be brave. Magda: Let me stand by your side. Juven: So you have made up your mind! Magda: I want to do something. Even if it might... affect the fate of Finsel. Juven: Are you trembling because you're afraid? Or are you anticipating the glory and challenges of the future like me? Magda: Maybe both. Juven: Look at Finsel, Lady Ellenstein. The city's destiny awaits. This is your stage. Story Chat 3 Eliza: The Regent, I mean Viscount Sakan, asked you to... Magda: Establish a country, yes. Eliza: I'm not surprised the Sakans would do that, but... Magda: Isn't this good for the Ellenstens? Eliza: I'm more concerned about you. Magda: It's alright. You don't have to worry about your efforts being in vain because I failed to complete Duke Sakan's orders. Now the Ellenstien crest is on the Senate wall. Who would have thought we'd be successful? Eliza: ... Magda: Can you please believe in me? Eliza: I always have. Magda, do you remember when you were threatened because of the investigation of Lady Paola? I'm afraid you will encounter something worse than that. If it's possible, I still hope you can be a noblewoman who only dances at balls. Why should you help manage this country? Magda: Bu learning how to take care of themselves, women learn how to talk with others, achieve their goals, and know when to take risks. There are skills that must be used when leading a country. Eliza: I didn't think you'd use what I taught you against me. Magda: I'm still your spoiled child! Eliza: What else can I say? As I said before, I'm not of much use. Magda: With you, I would have returned home limping on my first day as a secretary because of my high heels. And if no one would ask the maid to prepare my breakfast in advance or let me eat while in the carriage. You're very important to me. Eliza: You... We will go for a walk after dinner. Magda: Why? Eliza: A good figure is very important for noblewomen. Magda: But I didn't gain any weight. Eliza: Then it's for your health! Only healthy women can work effectively. Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript